general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Quartermaine family
The Quartermaine family is a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Edward Quartermaine is the patriarch of the family, and his wife Lila Morgan Quartermaine was the matriarch until her death in 2004. The family came to Port Charles in 1978 when their son Alan decided to stay at General Hospital as a physician and bought what is now known as the Quartermaine Mansion. Edward is the son of George and Ida Quartermaine, and the grandson of Edgar and Martha Quartermaine. Lila is the daughter of Harold Morgan. They have two children together: son Alan, who died in 2007; and daughter Tracy. Edward also has a son with mistress Beatrice LeSeur, Jimmy Lee Holt, who is deceased. In 1994, it was revealed that Edward also has a son, Bradley Ward, with his mistress from World War II, Mary Mae Ward. Bradley had died in 1974. Edward's Descendants Children Alan Quartermaine married Monica Bard Quartermaine and had a son, Alan Jr. (A.J.), who died in 2005. Monica already had a long-lost daughter, Dawn Winthrop, who is now deceased, from a previous relationship with David Langton. During his marriage to Monica, Alan had an affair with Susan Moore and had a son with her, Jason. After Susan's death, and after Alan got custody of Jason, Monica adopted him. In 1995, while Monica was going through cancer treatments, she met Paige Bowen, who had a daughter named Emily. Paige and Monica became good friends, and when Paige died, Alan and Monica adopted Emily. Emily died in 2007. In 2009, Rebecca Shaw came to town, and it was revealed that she was Emily's twin sister, who had been given up for adoption at birth. Edward took a liking to her, and he became her surrogate grandfather. In 2001, Skye Chandler came to Port Charles looking for her biological father. She believed Alan was her father, but it was revealed that he was not. Alan later adopted the adult Skye. Tracy Quartermaine was divorced from Larry Ashton and had a son, Ned, when she arrived in Port Charles. She later married Paul Hornsby and had a son, Dillon. She married Luke Spencer in 2005, but in 2010, it was revealed that their marriage was invalid. Tracy legally married Luke December 22, 2010. Tracy has three step-children: Lucky, Luke's son with his ex-wife, Laura Spencer; Ethan, Luke's son with his mistress while he was married to Laura, Holly Sutton; and Lulu, Luke's daughter with Laura. In 2006, it was revealed that Tracy had had an abortion when she was younger. The father was not mentioned. Bradley Ward was married to Isobel Ward at the time of his death in 1974. The couple had three children: son Justus, who died in 2006; daughter Faith; and another daughter whose name has never been mentioned on air. It was also revealed in 1994 that Bradley had had an affair with Kylie Quinlan, the daughter of a prominent judge. Kylie had gotten pregnant with Bradley's child, but misscarried shortly before his death. Jimmy Lee Holt '''married Charity Gatlin, and the two had a daughter Rebecca. Grandchildren '''A.J. Quartermaine struggled with alcoholism throughout his adult life. He had a one-night stand with Carly Benson, and was too drunk to remember it. This resulted in their son, Michael. Carly lied and said that Michael was actually Jason's son. When Michael was born, Carly left him in Jason's care. After Carly came back to town and Michael's true paternity was revealed, A.J. and Carly married and shared custody of Michael with Jason. Carly then began having an affair with Sonny Corinthos and became pregnant. In a fight with A.J., Carly fell down the stairs at the Quartermaine Mansion and miscarried the baby. The two then divorced and Carly later married Sonny. Sonny later forced A.J. to give up parental rights to Michael so that he could adopt him. From there on out, A.J. spent the rest of his life trying to regain a relationship with his son. A.J. later married Sonny's younger half-sister, Courtney Matthews. The two later divorced, but then it was revealed that their divorce wasn't legal. Their marriage finally officially ended in 2005. Jason Morgan was the golden boy of the Quartermaine family while he was growing up. He was going to become a doctor like his father and adoptive mother, but that all changed. A.J. drove off in a drunken rage one day and Jason got into the car to try and stop him. A.J. crashed the car, and Jason suffered permanent brain damage and memory loss. He did not remember his life or family. He eventually moved out of the Quartermaine Mansion and changed his last name from Quartermaine to Morgan, to honor his grandmother Lila, whose maiden name was Morgan. He met Sonny Corinthos and began working for him in his mob. He also met Carly Benson and became good friends with her. When Carly discovered she was pregnant by A.J., Jason agreed to say that he was Michael's father to keep him away from A.J. Carly left when Michael was born and Jason was the boy's legal father and took care of him until Carly returned. Michael eventually went to live with his mother Carly and adopted father Sonny. Jason later married Brenda Barrett because she felt that she was going insane and she wanted Jason to be able to commit her to an asylum. The pair later had their marriage annulled and Jason started dating Sonny's half-sister and his brother A.J.'s ex-wife Courtney Matthews. They became engaged and Courtney got pregnant and suffered a miscarriage. They then married, and then divorced; but they found out in 2005 that they had never legally been married, since Courtney's divorce from A.J. wasn't legal and she was still legally married to him. In 2004, Jason agreed to say he was the father of Sam McCall's unborn child. The baby's father was actually Sonny, but Jason wanted to protect Sonny's marriage to Carly. Sam moved into Jason's penthouse and the two became close. Sam's baby Lila, named for Jason's grandmother, was stillborn. Jason and Sam were then going to adopt a newborn baby they named Hope, but the baby's biological grandmother came to town and took custody of her. In 2007, Jason finally had a biological child. Jacob Martin Spencer was born to Elizabeth Webber. Jason and Elizabeth had had a one-night stand while she was married to Lucky Spencer. Jason agreed to allow Lucky be his son's legal father to shield him from the dangers of his life in the mob. Jason later got back together with Sam. Skye Quartermaine is the daughter of Rae Cummings and the adopted daugter of Alan Quartermaine. Before her arrival in Port Charles, she had been married to Tom Cudahy, Jonathan Kinder, and Ben Davidson. After her arrival in town, Skye married Jasper Jacks. The two later divorced. She then began dating Lorenzo Alcazar. Skye and Lorenzo had a daughter, Lila Rae, named for Skye's adoptive grandmother Lila, and her mother Rae. Skye wanted to keep her daughter safe from Lorenzo's mob life, so she agreed to help Jason kill him. She let Jason know when Lorenzo was home, and then she let him into his house. While Skye was upstairs with Lila Rae, Jason shot and killed Lorenzo downstairs. Emily Quartermaine came to live with the Quartermaines when she was a young teenager. She married Zander Smith, but the two later divorced. Emily had been friends with Nikolas Cassadine since he arrived in town, and then they began to date. The two finally married, then later divorced. While she was with Nikolas, she became stepmother to his son Spencer. At the time of her death, Emily and Nikolas were once again engaged to get married. Ned Ashton was married to Jenny Eckert, the cousin of Luke Spencer. They later divorced. When Ned met Lois Cerullo, a band manager, he was going by the name Eddie Maine. He began living a double life, as Eddie Maine, who was dating Lois; and as Ned Ashton, who was with Katherine Bell. Ned married both Lois and Katherine. He was legally married to Lois, and his marriage to Katherine was invalid. Lois found out about Katherine and divorced Ned. He then left Katherine and Lois eventually forgave him. Lois and Ned were then remarried and had a daughter, Brook Lynn, then later divorced again. Ned then married distant cousin Chloe Morgan. He married her because of a stipulation in her uncle's will, but he was actually in love with Alexis Davis. Alexis, however, had married Jasper Jacks, and Chloe was in love with Jasper. So, the two couples pretended to be happily married to their respective spouses, but all the while they secretly were with the ones they truly loved. Both couples later divorced. Dillon Quartermaine was dating Georgie Jones when Dillon came down with a virus in 2006. Thinking that he was dying, Dillon and Georgie wanted to get married. They convinced their parents to allow it, since they were underage, and they were married on Valentine's Day. Dillon ended up pulling through and surviving. He later started an adulterous affair with his step-sister Lulu Spencer. Georgie divorced Dillon, then Lulu found out she was pregnant; and Lulu ultimately had an abortion. Justus Ward Faith Ward Rebecca Holt Quartermaine family tree 1. Edgar Quartermaine (deceased) Martha Quartermaine (deceased) 2. George Quartermaine (deceased) Ida Zemlock Quartermaine (deceased) 3. Edward Quartermaine (1924-present) Lila Morgan Quartermaine (died 2004) 4. Alan Quartermaine (1945-2007) Monica Quartermaine (1946-present) 5. A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) Carly Jacks (1972-present) 6. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) 5. Emily Quartermaine (adopted) (1984-2007) Susan Moore (deceased) 5. Jason Morgan (1974-present) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 6. Jake Spencer (2007-present) Rae Cummings 5. Skye Quartermaine (adopted by Alan) Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased) 6. Lila Rae Alcazar (2006-present) 4. Tracy Quartermaine (1947-present) Larry Ashton 5. Ned Ashton Lois Cerullo 6. Brook Lynn Ashton Paul Hornsby 5. Dillon Quartermaine Mary Mae Ward (1926-1996) 4. Bradley Ward (1945-1974) Isobel Ward 5. Justus Ward (1967-2006) 5. Faith Ward (1969-present) Unknown male 6. Maya Ward 5. Unknown female Ward Beatrice LeSeur (deceased) 4. Jimmy Lee Holt (deceased) Charity Gatlin 5. Rebecca Holt 3. Unknown male Quartermaine Unknown female 4. Alexandria Quartermaine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Quartermaine Unknown female 3. Herbert Quartermaine (deceased) Unknown female 4. Quentin Quartermaine (deceased) Betsy Quartermaine 5. Celia Quartermaine See also Ward family Category:Families *